Back in Time
by PixelGMS
Summary: Conan Edogawa aka Shinichi Kudo goes back to the day he was turned into a child after about everyone he knew and cared about besides Agasa-Hakase was killed. He then proceeds to help the Shinichi Kudo of that time, now with the alias Arthur Edogawa, who doesn't know that Conan is him. Will 'Arthur' find out who Conan is? What will he do when he does? Discontinued, Free to Adopt.
1. Back 9 Months

_Date of Tropical Land Beheading and Poisoning_

 _Time - Slightly before Shinichi Kudo was poisoned_

 _Conan Edogawa's PoV_

"Huh. Looks like it actually worked this time. Wait… IT WORKED! Oh god, uhm… it's only one way, better activate self-destruct and push it into the water." Conan Edogawa, once Shinichi Kudo, said to himself, then thought, " _I can save Ran and Haibara from the Black Organization now! They won't die!"_

"Crap, I only have thirty minutes to save myself… err… my past-self… err… I mean present-self from _them_." Conan muttered, confused by how he should address the self from the current time period. It seemed even anti-paradoxical time travel did have some negative effects.

After sprinting to Tropical Land Conan gasped to see Gin and Vodka, two high ranking members of the Black Organization, already leaving the scene. After hiding behind a tree for half-a-minute, he ran to the collapsing Shinichi Kudo.

"Oi, wake up you half-ass-detective, do your job and capture the two who did this to you." The future-Shinichi aka Conan muttered, he had insulted himself for his mistake so many times it didn't even bother him anymore.

"Huh?" The present-Shinichi moaned, half-asleep, "Who're you?"

Hesitating a moment, Conan said, "An ally, anyway, I think we should get out of here, in your current situation I doubt you'd want police seeing you, none the less questioning you."

"What d'you mean?" The supposed teenager in both body and mind asked.

"Well, just look down, at your hands, your feet, your body, your lack of fitting into your clothing, it all points to anyone sane to want to hide somewhere for a little while so they can think up a plan." The pseudo-child answered, pointing at him.

"Huh?" The teenager squeaked, then looking at himself almost screamed, then asked, "What happened to me?"

"You were poisoned by APTX 4869, a nearly always fatal poison that occasionally has a side effect of shrinking people. Though I suppose it would be more accurate to say APTX 4869's main effect is supposed to be to turn adults to children, but it rarely succeeds and usually just kills the person, showing no evidence in their bloodstream. Thankfully, for both of us, it doesn't affect the brain." Conan explained.

Near panicking, the until-recently teenager asked, "Wait, you're a victim too?"

Hesitantly, Conan answered, "Yeah, but they don't know I was poisoned by it, don't ask. You can call be Conan Edogawa, it isn't my real name but I've been going by it for so long that it feels that way."

"Okay Edogawa-san." Shinichi grunted, "What do we do now?"

Noticing a light coming from behind the shed, he whispered, "Run!"

Putting his solar-powered, currently battery-operated, super skateboard on the ground, he grabbed his companion and turned it on.

"W-what's happening?" Shinichi stuttered.

"Ahh, just an old friend's gadget he made me." Conan said truthfully.

"So, do you have any hiding place we can go?" Shinichi asked nervously, not knowing whether or not this invention was safe.

"No, all my friends and family were either murdered, died a natural death, or disappeared, that is, besides my inventor friend. Though, I haven't seen him since the invention of… nevermind. Anyways, I was relying on you to prevent me from living as a hobo." Conan said, nervously skipping some parts of the explanation.

Although curious about the kid who had found him, seeing as though the current situation was dire, Shinichi said, "Yeah, Agasa-Hakase's place. If I explain the situation to him he should be able to do something for us. Do you know where he lives?"

"Yeah, I did some research on you and found there was an eccentric inventor living in the house next to you." Conan lied, he know where Hakase's house was because he had lived next to him for most of his life.

"Creepy." Shinichi stated.

"I knew that it was only a matter of time before you ran into them, being the best detective worldwide, it is only natural for me to investigate you." Conan half-lied.

"Okay, I guess. Oh, we're here. I'll go explain the situation. You stay here." Shinichi said.

"Yeah." Conan sighed, leaning on a nearby wall.

After a bit of laughing, yelling, and explaining, Agasa-Hakase finally believed that the young boy was actually Shinichi.

"Ahh! There are two of you now!" Agasa-Hakase screamed.

"Huh, what are you talking about?" Shinichi asked.

"He's probably talking about how we look near-identical besides the glasses." Conan sighed.

"So… wait… huh?"

"I'm not Shinichi," Conan lied, "I'm just another victim who happened to suspect that Kudo here would eventually become another victim of the Black Organization, sadly I didn't find him in time and he was already shrinking when I got there. My name is Conan Edogawa, although it is only a fake one. Speaking of fake names, we need new identities, neither of us exist so we need them. Hakase, could you create us files, my name will stay the one I told you, and because Kudo and I look so much alike he might as well be my younger brother."

"Who said I'm younger?" Shinichi near-yelled.

"I'm nearly eighteen, I've been in this body for nearly a year, you on the other haven't, you're seventeen and have only been in that body for a couple hours." The older-child explained.

"Fine." The detective with the higher ego sighed.

"Anyways, we need to get my 'younger brother' some clothing, possibly also something to hide the fact that he looks identical to a younger Shinichi. Maybe glasses, I have an extra pair of them, though then we'd have the problem of whoever we live with not being able to tell us apart."

"You seem awfully experienced at this." Shinichi commented.

Conan just smiled at him, confusing his now-younger brother.

After going into the Kudo mansion and having the younger of the two now-brothers change into child clothing, a teenage, brown-haired girl walked in, yelling, "Shinichi?"

"Ran!" The pseudo-child Shinichi whispered.

"Ahh! Ran-kun! What are you doing here!" Agasa answered.

"I'm looking for Shinichi? Do you know where he is?" Ran asked, unphased by the fact that Agasa was here.

"No. I'm sure he just had a case though." Agasa lied to Ran, though it really wasn't, as Shinichi now had the biggest case in his life.

 _Boink!_

"Huh, what was that?" Ran asked, now turning to the two children behind Shinichi's father's desk, she then exclaimed, "Oh, you're the cutest children ever! What are your names?"

The younger child stuttered nervously for a second, but the older one exclaimed childishly, "I'm Conan Edogawa, and this is my younger brother Arthur! We're distant relatives of Agasa-Hakase and we're staying here while our parents are abroad." Then, changing his tone to that of a sad child, "They got injured in a car crash and are now in comas, and since our other relatives were all busy we had to move in with Hakase."

( **Just to be clear, Shinichi/Arthur does not wear glasses.** )

"Oh! That's so sad." Ran said sympathetically, "I know! How about you stay with my father and I! I'm sure living in Hakase's house would be dangerous, seeing as his house blows up on a regular basis."

"Oh! What a great idea!" Agasa-Hakase exclaimed, thanking the young girl, and showing his large grin to 'Arthur'.

But Arthur wasn't paying attention to that, his mind was focused on Conan, " _How did he lie that easily? Matter of fact, how did he think up that lie so quickly? Who is this guy?_ "

Suddenly his thoughts were wrenched and asked, "Huh, what's going on?"

"Huh? You weren't listening? We're moving in with Ran-neechan." Conan stated simply.

"Wait… what!" Arthur yelled, catching Ran's attention.

"Is something wrong Arthur-kun?" She asked, concerned.

"No! Nothing at all!" Arthur assured his best-friend, now caretaker.

Now whispering to his 'brother', Arthur asked, "Who are you?"

After thinking for a moment, Conan answered, "An ally from beyond this domain." then chuckling, he said, "I thought that up from a riddle a friend made…" Then sighing melancholically, "Before her death…"

Deciding to leave his 'brother' alone, he started to converse with Ran. He managed to get a confession of love for Shinichi out of her, though now his brother's face was bright red. Conan chuckled, whispering to his companion, "Ahh, young love, how it blossoms even under the shackles of age." Though, after this he got all pensive again.

" _What is up with this kid. He keeps teasing me then getting pensive!_ " Arthur screamed silently.

" _Hmm… these kids are strange. One of them gets embarrassed very easily, the other seems to have mood swings, chuckling one moment, pensive the next. What did I get myself into?_ " Ran thought to herself.

When they got to the house Ran went up the stairs to explain everything to her father, Arthur was about to go up too, but Conan grabbed his arm and warned, "No. Don't- She's in so much danger as it is, don't put her in more."

Arthur stared into the eyes of his companion and saw unrivaled mourning in his eyes. After Conan relaxed his grip, Arthur just sat down, looking pensive, when Ran came down with her father, she thought to herself, " _Wow, now both of the children look pensive."_ but when the pair noticed the teenage-girl and middle-aged man, their faces lit up.

"I'm not adopting a pair of brats! Now scram, I have a case!" Mouri said, now heading into the car. The pair of children followed, then the teenage girl followed them.

"Ugh! Why'd you three have to come along!" Mouri muttered.

When there, the kidnapping case was explained to them, Arthur was about to interrogate the person who hired the mediocre detective, but was stopped by Conan who then led the incompetent detective to believe he was the one who thought up the idea.

"How'd you do that?" Arthur asked, gawking at his companion.

"Practice. You're going to learn how to do it eventually… unless you want me to end up doing all the work." Conan sighed, kicking a ball to Arthur, who then started dribbling it masterfully.

While Arthur was distracted by the ball, Conan walked up into the guard dog's reach, then after being attacked he quickly calmed it down.

"Conan-kun! Are you okay?" Ran asked.

"Yeah, but surely this dog isn't this way to every stranger, right?" He inquired innocently.

"Sure it is! You were lucky, normally he would attack any stranger without hesitation!" The father of the kidnapping victim said.

"Wait! But surely then the dog would have attacked the kidnapper… unless it was someone in this house! That means it can only be you, Mr. Butler!" The incompetent Mouri Kogoro accused correctly.

While that was happening, Conan already was getting out a map, and signaled Arthur to come closer.

"Case closed, neh?" Arthur asked.

"Not quite. This is a double kidnapping. The girl was kidnapped from the kidnapper. See? The second kidnapper is calling… now he is letting the client hear his daughter's voice, now she is giving a hint, and now the culprit is yelling at her." Conan then circled a number of possible locations, then said, "These are the places that would obviously fit the description, but in fact…" Then circling another location, "This is the true location, from this angle it seems to fit the description, even if it actually doesn't."

"A-amazing. If I didn't know better I'd say you already solved a case identical to this one!" Arthur exclaimed.

"I've had a similar case…" Conan muttered, though truly thinking, " _I_ _ **have**_ _solved this case before._ " Then said, "Hop onto the dog, I'll ride us over to the kidnapper so we can save her."

"Hey! What are you two doing!" Ran yelled.

"We've narrowed the location of the new kidnapping location to a few possible places! They can't be too far because of the last time the original kidnapping took place." Conan yelled.

"Follow that dog!" Mouri Kogoro yelled.

When the two children and the dog reached the location, Conan directed the dog to go get help.

Conan then yelled, "Oi! Kidnapper! We're here to take back the girl!"

"What are you doing! Why are you alerting him of our location!" Arthur whispered loudly while Conan turned a knob on his shoes.

"Brats! How stupid are you to come here! I'll just kill you two along with the girl!" The kidnapper yelled.

"Oh really? I don't think so." Conan chuckled as he kicked a rock at supersonic speeds towards the kidnapper, pushing him into the wall.

The now-unconscious kidnapper was now lying near the corner, moaning, while Conan was running towards the little girl who was tied up in the corner, "Oi, could you help me untie the girl?"

"Uh, sure. But what the hell was that?" Arthur asked, still gawking.

"A little gadget my friend made. I'll have Agasa-Hakase reverse-engineer some for you." Conan offered.

"Sure…" Arthur agreed, now helping Conan untie the girl.

"Conan-kun! Arthur-kun! Are you okay?" Ran yelled, entering the room only to see an unconscious kidnapper and the two boys untying the girl, "What the h- uhm… I mean, what happened here?"

"Oh, the guys was clumsy, he tripped and fell on his head and went unconscious." The two boys lied, giggling nervously.

"Well, you shouldn't do something that dangerous again! I was seriously worried for you!" Ran scolded the pair.

"Yes Ran-neechan." Arthur despondently added, though Conan seemed fine getting scolded, even happy.

" _Ahh, something familiar yet unheard in such a long time. Just like old times._ " Conan thought to himself.

" _What the hell is up with this guy?_ " Arthur asked himself.

" _Why is Conan-kun happy to get scolded? Probably just my imagination._ " Ran thought to herself.

When the four, Mouri Kogoro, Mouri Ran, the two Kudo Shinichi's, now known as Edogawa Conan and Edogawa Arthur, got back to the Mouri household, Ran asked her father, "So, can the two of them stay with us Otosan?"

"Yeah! They come and first thing I get is a well paying job!" Kogoro laughed egotistically.

" _Ugh, he is even more of an imbecile than I remember…_ " Conan thought.

" _He's even more of an imbecile than I thought!"_ Arthur realized.

"So, can you please show us our room? It's getting late and I'd love some sleep." Conan yawned.

"Sure. Today you'll sleep in my room, though tomorrow I'll clear out the attic and you can sleep there." Mouri sighed, he really didn't want to clear out the attic, but it was better than letting two little kids sleep with him nightly.

"Thanks Ojisan!" Conan smiled sweetly.

" _This guy is really good at acting like a little kid._ " Arthur thought.

 _The next day…_

"Ran-neechan! We're going to school! See yah later!" Conan yelled childishly, but after getting out of view his face turned mature and melancholy, then laying his skateboard on the ground, he said, "Get on, if we have to go to primary school we might as well have some fun getting there."

"Uh, sure." Arthur agreed, a bit perturbed by how he was just doing whatever his companion said was best.

"Would you prefer to steer? I can tell that you aren't happy about following my every instruction and suggestion." Conan asked.

"No, it's fine. I just feel unneeded, something I'm not used to feeling." Arthur replied.

"That's good. Feeling unneeded is good for humbling. Detectives are also human, not God who knows everything." Conan mumbled sadly, a tear nearly coming from his left eye.

"You seem to be awfully humble for one who could beat 'the best detective worldwide.'" Arthur quoted in a mumble.

Conan heard that, hesitated, then decided not to respond.

 _School..._

After stashing the skateboard near the school, the two children walked to their new class, class 1-B. When they got there their teacher introduced them, "Hello class! We have two new students today, with the most magnificent names, one is Arthur Edogawa, the other is Conan Edogawa. Please treat them nicely."

"Yes Kobayashi-sensei!" The children answered.

"Hi, I'm Arthur Edogawa, this is my brother Conan Edogawa, it is nice to meet you!" Arthur said in his best imitation of Conan's child tone, although a little off, it was more than passible.

"Older brother." Conan added, smirking at his younger-self.

"Shut it." Arthur growled quietly.

 _After school ended…_

"Hey! Conan-kun! Arthur-kun! You two must be lonely! Would you like us to walk you home?" A reddish brown haired girl with a headband and navy-inspired clothing who Conan knew to be Ayumi asked.

"Ahh, no thanks, we're busy! We have this thing…" Arthur lied.

"Oh, new kid thinks he's too good for us! Better get out the snob pounder!" An obese child with a weird hairdo and a green shirt who Conan knew to be Genta threatened.

"Oh yeah, they'll really like us then!" A lean, tall, nerdy child with a bluish shirt who Conan knew to be Mitsuhiko commented sarcastically.

"Do I need to get out the geek pounder too?" Genta threatened.

Arthur noticed a pained expression on Conan's face yet again, and said, "Oi, Nisan? Are you alright?"

"Huh? Oh, sorry, I'm fine. Just… nothing." Conan muttered quietly.

"Sorry guys, I need to get Conan home, see you some other time maybe." Arthur told the children.

When the pair got to the skateboard that was stashed nearby, Arthur asked, "What was wrong?"

"Oh, the three of them reminded me of some friends I got when I first turned into a child." Conan answered, sighing.

Arthur stared at his companion, noting the strangeness of yet another similarity between Conan's old home and his new home, then shrugging it off, he said, "C'mon, let's go. Hakase probably finished reverse-engineering some of your gadgets."

"Yeah. I guess." Conan agreed.

When the pair got back to Hakase's, Conan sat down on the couch by the television, and turned it on, while Arthur went to Hakase to check on the progress.

"Ahh, Shinichi m'boy, I was only able to fix up a copy of the voice-modulator and strength enhancing shoes today, but by tomorrow the wristwatch and suspenders should be finished. I've already made blueprints of each of them so Conan-kun can keep his originals. The inventions are magnificent though, and so similar to my own style, I would very much wish to meet the creator!" Hakase exclaimed ecstatically.

"I checked last night, he's dead." Conan lied, keeping his voice serious, mature, and faking a little anger and bitterness-.

"Oh. I'm so sorry Conan-kun." Hakase said.

"Don't be. It isn't your fault. It's the enemy's. I will destroy them. I will put them all in dingy cells for the rest of their long worthless lives. All those who willingly joined the Black Organization will go to the hell of ADX (The highest security prison on Earth, located in America)." Conan clenched his fist, barely keeping control.

"Just make sure not to kill them." Arthur commented, uncertain of his companion's sanity.

"I know that. A person I knew, and loved, more than any other once said, 'There are things one cannot do no matter the circumstances,' though even before that I believed that murder was an unforgivable crime, one that must never be committed, no matter the reason, no matter the cost." Conan said, eyes starting to tear up.

" _This guy cries so much. Guess I can't blame him, if Ran was murdered I'd feel the same way, no, even worse! And this guy lost his love, friends, family, and has similar morals. He is truly strong… especially in a place where everything seems to remind him of his old life…"_ Arthur thought to himself.

"You should call your girlfriend, she'll get really angry at you if you wait. I'll show you how to use your voice-modulating bow-tie." Conan suggested.

"S-s-she's not my girlfriend!" Arthur stuttered.

"Oh? So you wouldn't mind if I take her after we get our bodies back?" Conan asked nonchalantly.

"Of course I would! I mean…" Arthur was now at a loss of words.

"Oh, so you do like her?" Conan chuckled.

"N-no! Of course I don't!" Arthur assured his 'older brother'.

"So you're just being greedy, planning to hog all the girls for yourself? What a womanizer." Conan fake-scolded his 'younger brother'.

Blushing, Arthur retorted, "Why you!" and tackled his older brother.

"We need to get home, now." Conan suddenly said, dragging Arthur behind him.

"What? Why?" Arthur asked.

"Just a feeling." Conan said.

"Hmm?"

When the pair got back, they heard Mouri sucking up to Yoko Okino. The pair of 'children' then muttered, "Idiot."

"We're home." The pair yawned together.

"We're going to Okino Yoko's house, come on." Ran told the children.

"Yes Ran-neechan." The pair said in unison. Then glaring at each other.

"Kawaii!" Yoko Okino and Mouri Ran squealed in unison.

The pair of children then put on identical unenthusiastic, 'Why me?' faces.

When the 6 got to Yoko's house, they found a corpse. Conan immediately pointed out the earing under the couch, and Arthur the dent in the floor and the fact that the manager was hiding a hair. After getting Yoko Okino's rival over they found that she was lying about not coming to Yoko Okino's house.

Conan then put Mouri to sleep and whispered to his companion, "I'm counting on you to do his speech."

Arthur then did so, starting the long lasting Sleeping Kogoro. It ended up being ruled a suicide. Yoko's manager was brought in for questioning on other matters.

The next day Conan and Arthur were forced to go to the museum with the three children, Ayumi, Mitsuhiko, and Genta, though Conan was enthusiastic in going.

"Seriously, why are you so enthusiastic to go play with kids?" Arthur asked.

"Imagine this, everyone you cared about is dead, if not killed. Now imagine that you were able to go far away, to a place where everyone around you is similar but about 9 months earlier. This is how I feel. It's like I went back in time 9 months and everyone is still alive, I have a chance to save them." Conan explained.

"I suppose… but it wouldn't be the same. They weren't the same people. They wouldn't share the same memories." Arthur answered.

"If Ran-san got amnesia, would you still love her? If she got plastic surgery, would you still love her?" Conan inquired.

"Y- I mean, who said I loved that stupid woman." Arthur blushed.

"Hey, Conan-kun, Arthur-kun, what are you two talking about?" Ayumi asked.

"Ahh, nothing." Conan murmured.

"Hey! A treasure map!" Genta yelled.

Conan and Arthur then proceeded to lead the three real children to the gold's hiding spot. After getting there a gang proceeded to attack them, but Conan and Arthur proceeded to beat them up with their gadgets.

"Wow! That was awesome! I didn't know children our age could be that strong!" The three children gawked.

"Ahh, we're not all that impressive." The pair laughed nervously.

After calling the police they found the criminals knocked out with concussions, the inspector, Megure-Keibu asked, "What did you do to them? Nevermind, I don't think I want to know."

 _Once a month present case_

"Ani (Brother), you check the files, I'll check the games, who knows, there may be evidence in them." Conan told his younger brother, smiling as he knew what would come next.

Noticing the fact that Conan called him Ani rather than Kudo or Shinichi, he felt something was wrong, but quickly shrugged it off. While Conan looked through the games, and he looked through the files, Ran snuck up behind him, and said, "Did you notice anything?"

"Ahh! J-just that there are only 8 people who have anything to do with February 19th, for those that had a successful operation it would mean they were grateful, but there is something wrong, the flowers were grown in a greenhouse… and that letter…" Arthur explained, growing progressively less child-like the farther into the explanation he got.

"But if you can deduce it that far, then that's very good, that's clever. That's clever, Shinichi!"

"Yeah, well, it's nothing! …" Arthur's face suddenly showed panic.

Ran glared for a moment, and said, "So you are really- you are really Shinichi?"

"W-what are you saying Ran-neechan! I'm Arthur, Arthur! What are you saying?" Arthur stuttered nervously, then turned to his 'brother' and yelled excitedly, "Woah! What a cool game! It's my favorite!"

"CAN YOU TWO SHUT UP! I CAN'T SEE IF THE NAME OF THE PREVIOUS OWNER IS IN THE HIGH SCORE LIST IF I CAN'T BEAT THE FIRST LEVEL, AND I CAN'T BEAT THE FIRST LEVEL IF I CAN'T FOCUS!" Conan screamed, losing his cool for the first time since he moved in with the Mouri's and 'Arthur.'

Both were shocked by his attitude, and were even more surprised when his face lit up with panic, he yelled, "Get Ojisan! The client's son is in danger!"

When they got there Ran noted how either Conan or Arthur managed to make a large mark in a tree with a soccer ball when disarming the to-be culprit.

After the four were outside the agency, Ran gave her father some money and asked him to do something while the other three went inside.

"So, Ran-neechan, what were you and Arthur arguing about earlier?" Conan yawned calmly.

"I think one of you, probably Arthur, is Shinichi!" Ran accused.

"Okay, so, let's assume that one of us was Shinichi, how and where would we have come across an identical twin of our supposed age? Seriously, getting turned into a kid then meeting an identical twin, that is even more preposterous than age reversion itself!" Conan asked.

"Ehh… What if both of you are Shinichi! If Shinichi shrunk there would be fat and muscle leftover to make both of you." Ran hypothesized.

"One, we have slightly different personalities. Secondly, brain matter. Human brains are 95% of their maximum size by the time people turn 6. There wouldn't be enough brain to split between us, even if there were, one of us wouldn't have any memories, possibly even the capacity to have a working brain at all." Conan explained.

"How would a kid know that?" Ran asked smugly.

"Internet." Conan stated simply.

"And why would a kid look that up?" Ran asked.

"I wanted to be a neurologist for about a week, I later decided I didn't want to anymore." Conan yawned.

"And why would a kid know what a neurologist was?" Ran asked.

"Arthur and I's neighbor was the son of a neurologist." Conan sighed, "Before he died."

"Oh." Ran said, couldn't help noticing that Conan seemed to be even smarter than Shinichi, or at least a better actor.

"Besides, there is an obvious difference in intelligence between my brother and I, so we can't both be the same person, unless you're suggesting time travel is possible without creating paradoxes and I'm the Shinichi of about a year from now." Conan pretended to laugh.

"N-no. I'm not." Ran answered, embarrassed.

"So, do you still think that either of us is Shinichi?" Conan asked.

"Yeah, Arthur is, if you eliminate the impossible, whatever remains, however improbable, must be the truth!" Ran quoted.

"Yeah, it's definitely not impossible to turn a 17 year old teenager back into a 7 year old child." Conan said sarcastically.

"Maybe highly improbable, but not quite impossible. People may have been trying for centuries to gain the ability of rejuvenation, it isn't that farfetched that they've finally found it." Ran said.

"If that were the case the maker would either be selling it for a billion yen a usage, or trying to kill us so we don't leak the location of the owner." Conan answered.

"No one could answer these questions so quickly without having thought about them first! Now why would you have thought about them beforehand!" Ran accused.

"Okay, then give me proof that one of us or both of us are actually Shinichi-niichan!" Conan answered.

"P-proof? Uhm… Arthur answered when I said 'you're so clever, Shinichi' or something like that." Ran answered.

"That isn't proof. You were in the middle of a conversation with him, he would automatically assume that anything you said was directed at him."

"But, he seemed so scared when I called him that!" Ran said.

"Maybe because he was frightened by the prospect that you may have been going insane, or that possibly you were going to beat him up after assuming he was Shinichi-niichan." Conan yawned, yet again.

"Then… then how are you so intelligent?" Ran asked.

"Which of us?" The two children inquired simultaneously, causing each to glare at the other.

"Both!"

"Oh, ehrm…" Arthur thought for a moment, looking pleadingly into Conan's eyes.

Rolling his eyes, Conan answered, "Shinichi-niichan taught us. We're distant relatives on his father's side."

"Then how come he hasn't told me about you two?" Ran asked.

"How should we know. Now could we please go to bed and get some sleep?" Conan yawned for the seven-billionth time.

"I… I suppose." Ran said, giving up, "Conan-kun? Are you going to be a lawyer when you grow up?"

"Nope, a detective. If I was a lawyer I might have to defend someone who was guilty, I couldn't do that, because criminals are the scum of society, I despise them. There is no justification for some of the things they do." Conan's eyes then glazed over as he turned and went to his room, Arthur soon followed.

" _What a strange child, I'm not sure whether or not he is Shinichi, but I am certain he holds some secret._ " Ran thought to herself.

 _Next Chapter_

 _Diplomat Murder Case_

 _Holmes Freak Murder Case_

 _The Cornered Famous Detective! Two Big Murder Cases!_

 _One Billion Yen Robbery Case_

 _The Girl from the Black Organization and the University Professor Murder Case_

 _The Desperate Revival_


	2. Hattori, Haibara, and Cornered

_Diplomats, Holmes Freaks, Cornered, Robbery, BO Girl, Revival_

"A-choo!" Shinichi seemingly sneezed twice over the phone.

"Sheesh, calling when you have a cold, just come home already Shinichi!" Ran scolded her 'best friend'.

"What can I do? This is a really tough case!" Shinichi answered.

Another sneeze was heard by Ran, though farther from the phone.

 _Ding-Dong!_

"Oh, a customer! Later! Hope you feel better!"

"Hey! Ran!" Shinichi yelled, but it was too late.

 _At the Detective Agency, as Conan and Arthur got back_

"I told you! I don't know!" Ran yelled

"Don't lie!" A young-sounding voice with an Osakan accent screamed "I know he's living here!"

" _Is it a customer?"_ Arthur thought.

Meanwhile Conan was thinking, " _Ahh, such a familiar voice… Hattori Heiji. You better keep it together Conan, we can't let him realize who you are, nor who Arthur is, yet."_

"How 'bout bringin' him out right now! That guy..." The voice continued, "Kudo Shinichi!"

"Huh?" Arthur mumbled as he entered the building, then letting out a huge sneeze.

"Woah! Hattori Heiji! Famous detective of the West! You're _**nearly**_ _**as cool**_ as _**Shinichi**_ -niichan, famous detective of the _**East**_!" Conan yelled gleefully, emphasizing that he isn't as cool as the famous detective of the East, Shinichi.

"Finally! Someone 'round here recognizes me- wait… I'M FAR SUPERIOR AND COOLER THAN THAT WANNABE FROM THE EAST!" Hattori yelled.

"Hai, hai." Conan agreed sarcastically, sneezing. Arthur sneezed at the same time.

"You two have colds too? There must be one going around, Shinichi, and now you two!"

"Kudo has a cold? How do you know he is sick if you don't even know where he is?" The teenage Osakan detective inquired.

"He called me, is that a problem?" Ran answered.

"What did he talk about over the phone?" The detective continued.

"A mystery book he read, the J-league, how everyone is doing at school, that type of thing." She answered, "But I don't see how that's your problem."

"Anything about you? Asking how you are? That type of thing?"

"N-no, never anything about me." She stuttered, then muttering, "Why am I even telling you all this?"

"Don't you think it's weird? He's definitely watching you! If he calls you that means he cares about you, if he cares about you and doesn't ask how you're doing, that means he must be spying on you! What a creepy guy!" The Osakan deduced, ignoring Ran's quiet comments.

"A-choo!" The pair of children sneezed again.

"Hey, kids, I have a cure for that cold of yours!" Hattori said, now getting it from his bag.

"I think I've heard of you, you're a pretty good Kansai-detective." Kogoro commented.

"Yeah, we've always been compared, Kudo of the East, Hattori of the West." Then, getting the medicine from his bag, he handed it to the children, "Here."

"Thanks." Arthur thanked, Conan did too, after hesitating a moment.

They both took a gulp of the 'medicine'...

Arthur started stumbling around, and then said to Ran, "Hey baby, you look pretty tonight…" then fell onto the ground.

Conan stumbled over to the nearby couch, resisting the temptation to say anything.

"What did you give them?" Ran screamed furiously at the detective.

"Chinese Liquor, Bai Ganr!" He answered, then talking to the older detective, "I know, I'll give this to you because I'll be staying here until you help me find Kudo!"

Ran muttered angrily, "Why you…"

A client suddenly came in to give Kogoro a case, events ensued, later bringing the 4 detectives and Ran over to the client's house.

During this time Conan and Arthur both bumped heads with Hattori while investigating, later they began to feel deeply ill, and the pair of pseudo-child detectives fainted.

After waking up they found themselves on a bed, tucked next to each other, and Conan said, "It's starting, we'll have about 15 minutes as our adult selves, you'll know when the reversion is starting, it is fairly obvious. We'd better get ready."

Arthur made a huge grin, getting out of bed he rushed to the closet when Conan stopped him.

"I have adult clothing in my bag, a precaution in case this ever happened." Conan explained.

After painfully growing to their adult forms, they went to the room with the case and Shinichi yelled, "No, that's wrong!", after hearing the father of the victim confess.

"Kudo!" Megure and Hattori yelled, shocked at his appearance, though for different reasons.

"Where were you! Coming back all of a sudden when I thought you were gone! I, I was worried!" Ran yelled hysterically.

"Stupid, don't cry."

"W-why not?"

"It's like she said! Coming out so late and saying it's wrong! Are you talking about my reasoning?" Hattori interrupted.

"Just wait, I'll be done soon." Shinichi whispered to Ran as he walked by.

Ran noticed the sweat, worrying for her friend.

"That's right, I'm saying that ridiculous story of yours, is 100% impossible!"

"What!?" The police inspector and Kansai Detective yelled in surprised, then continuing to explain the trick that the Kansai Detective gave them, only to be countered by Shinichi.

"But the old man confessed of his own free will!"

"Yes, I don't know why, but he fell into the trap on purpose!" Shinichi then went into an explanation of how the crime was done, then said, "A friend and consultant on my current case will explain the motive that he has uncovered."

A near identical teenager, slightly older, mature looking, and worn than Shinichi, came in, receiving many gawks, and lied, "Hi, I'm Sherlock Edogawa, -Cough- -Hack- -Cough-, I'm the older brother of Arthur-kun and Conan-kun's." He then went into an explanation on his 'theory' about Kimie's motive for the murder.

"Yes, you're right, I murdered that devil of a man! You're right about my motive too, and how I tried to frame his father." Kimie-san admitted.

"Oi Kudo!" Hattori yelled, seeing his rival leaning on a bookshelf, coughing like crazy, then yelled the same to Edogawa who was doing the same nearby.

"Shinichi!" Ran yelled, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just got a cold. Same with Edogawa over there." Shinichi lied.

"So, how did you know about the case? So you were watching from nearby?" Hattori asked.

"Idiots, the two boys informed their older brother, who in turn informed me about the case. They told us about how a famous Kansai detective rival of mine came over so I should come visit, so I quickly cleared my current case up and caught a train." Shinichi lied.

"Lies!" Ran yelled.

"Huh?"

"This person said that it's weird that you don't ask 'how are you' over the phone! You really were close by, weren't you. And you were laughing at me for worrying so much!" She cried.

"Oi, Ran." Shinichi interrupted.

"Why, why do you do this to me? When I'm this… this..."

"Don't underestimate me… aren't I a detective? With you I could tell that just by hearing you voice…" Shinichi said, then fell onto the ground, going into a coughing fit.

As Ran went to get a doctor, Hattori came and said, "Jeez, so my reasoning was wrong from the start."

" _I somehow managed to keep it from looking like I was a peeping tom._ " Shinichi thought to himself.

"It was my loss through and through this time! Good job Kudo! Your reasoning was one better than mine, though I suppose Edogawa's topped both of us."

"Edogawa had already solved a similar case, so it wasn't any trouble for him. Also, don't be stupid, there's no win or lose in this, no higher or lower, there is always… only one truth."

"You're right about that, I got caught up in the challenge and I wasn't thinking…" Hattori started, then seeing the pair of near-identical detectives moaning, he yelled, "Hey Kudo, do you really only have a cold?"

"Shit." Shinichi moaned, grabbing Edogawa's arm the pair ran out of the room, only to be seen by Ran, "Ran!"

"Shinichi! Edogawa-san! You two shouldn't be running around! You're sick!" Ran yelled at the pair.

Edogawa then continued running, dragging Shinichi with him, and then fell down the stairs.

" _Where are they? The bathroom! Its door just closed! They must be there!"_ Ran thought.

But when she opened the door she only saw the pair of children, both hunched over the toilet like they were about to vomit.

"Ran-neechan!" Arthur yelled when Ran entered the room.

"Conan-kun! Arthur-kun! I was looking everywhere for you! And these shirts…"

"Shinichi-niichan and Sherlock-niisan gave them to us, we were sweating so much our suits were drenched." Arthur explained.

"So you saw Shinichi and Edogawa-san?" Ran asked urgently.

"Yeah, the two of them left out the front door, they remembered an urgent matter, also, they told us to tell you and the police something. No one… should know that… they were here…" Arthur explained as the pair of children then fainted.

 _Later…_

After Hattori left, and the three days that Ran forced the twins to stay in bed were over, the pair went to Hakase's house.

"What! Taking a larger dosage won't cure us!" Arthur yelled, frustrated.

"Don't worry! I'm sure we'll find a cure eventually! For now we should focus on finding the Black Organization, so far our only leads are Gin, Vodka, Tequila who is now dead, and the supposed blown up base of the Black Organization. I think our luck will change for the better soon, or the worse depending on how you look at it." Conan assured his younger twin brother, though he was thinking, " _8 months left until the date_ _ **it**_ _happened, I need to change only as much as necessary of the timeline until the right moment..._ "

"Yeah, you're right." Arthur agreed, sighing.

 _Holmes Freak Murder Case…_

While in the car transporting them to the summer home of the orchestrator of the contest that Arthur and Conan had participated in, the adult Conan Doyle fans were talking about their favorite Sherlock Holmes books.

The lady Holmes fan said, "My favorite book is the Study of Scarlet."

"Well, I like the Red Headed League." A male Holmes fan commented.

"Me, me, me too!" Arthur yelled, "For me it's the Sign of Four!"

"Same here! I love the Sign of Four!" Conan agreed, just as enthusiastically.

" _I don't think I've ever seen Conan this happy before, though I don't think I've seen Arthur like this either."_ Ran noted silently.

"That work is well known throughout the whole world!" The male Holmes fan who had talked earlier noted.

"It's good boys! But it isn't too hard to understand?" Another male Holmes man asked.

"A little but I can understand." Arthur lied, he could understand it perfectly.

"I understand, but there are a few words I don't know, so I always have a dictionary with me just in case." Conan lied.

When the car arrived, Conan and Arthur walked to the summer home, only to be interrupted by a medium, "Tell me boys, the two of you are hiding secrets, something very important, aren't you?"

Conan and Arthur just squeaked.

"Hmm? What are you doing Conan-kun, Arthur-kun?" Ran yelled to the boys.

"Be careful boys, your secrets will be uncovered," She pointed at Conan, "And the secret you're hiding will start to be discovered, the rate of discovery increasing exponentially," The woman whispered to Conan who just squeaked, frightened.

As the pair walked over to Ran, she asked who she was and they answered nervously, "Just a medium."

As everyone entered the house and congregated in the living room, Kogoro punched Conan and Arthur for making him come.

"Conan-kun! Arthur-kun!" Ran yelled, fearing that her father had hurt them too much.

"Conan? Arthur?" The people in the room repeated, confused, then congregating around the boy they said things such as, "What lovely names!" or, "Ahh! Your name is Conan, and your's is Arthur!" and finally a simple, "Really!"

"Yeah, our father is a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle fan, and because of that I was named Conan, he was named Arthur, and our older brother is named Sherlock!"

"Me too! I love my name!" Arthur was agreeing gleefully to the other fans.

"Ahh… I was worried about the two children," Ran explained to her father after seeing his confused face, "They're both so mature for children. Now seeing these innocent smiles, though I can see it more so in Arthur, I feel reassured. However, that person was a Holmes fan too…" Ran reminisced.

"That person?" Her father inquired.

"You didn't forget, did you? The self confident show-off boy," Ran started, only to be interrupted.

"A maniac of Holmes mysteries, better at soccer than at music, he even won against me and escaped suddenly. You're talking about Shinichi Kudo, aren't you?" A young teenage voice with a Kansai accent asked.

"Hattori-kun!" Ran yelled, "So you're a Holmes fan too?"

"No, no, I came because I thought Kudo would be here." He explained, "However Ellery Queen's works do fascinate me," Hattori started, then catching glares from around the room, he revised, "But I do admit Doyle's work is the best of the genre."

The host then went into an explanation of the testing, Mouri, Ran, Conan, and Arthur then went to their room where Conan and Arthur did their testing.

"Hey, Nisan, why are you doing this half-heartedly?"Arthur asked his brother.

"N-nothing. I was just bothered by what the medium said, that's all." Conan lied, it was in fact that he really wanted to stop this murder, but he knew that this was the murder most important for him not to stop, as it would be the case that would start his alliance with Hattori Heiji.

"You believe in that stuff? Ridiculous." Arthur laughed.

"No! It isn't that she said it, it is just that it has made me think." Conan lied.

" _Hey, Conan has handwriting identical to mine…"_ Arthur noted.

"Ugh, you two are still awake? It's 4 pm!" Ran suddenly remarked.

After a little while Conan and Arthur both finished the quiz and went to wait with everyone at the dining room table. Soon after a car was seen riding towards the cliff and Conan remarked, "I have a bad feeling about this, and that's not to mention that I can see the host in the car," and he, Arthur, and Hattori all jumped out the window after opening it.

The threesome grabbed onto the car and knocked on it, yelling, Arthur and Hattori noting that there was a sound, not coming from the engine, and that there was a blanket covering the dashboard

After most of the guests, besides Mouri, agreed that it was probably murder, Arthur and Hattori bumped heads, and when Hattori was pulling his head away from Arthur he then hit Conan's.

"What are you doing? Looking for something?" Ran asked.

"Yes and no! I just wanted to know whether or not he had air conditioning when these two brats got in my way again!" Hattori yelled, then realized, " _Again! Now that I think about it, last case with them we bumped our heads while investigating too!"_

"Damn it, I can't see, it's too dark!" Arthur cursed.

"Yeah, you're right." Hattori agreed.

"Here you little detectives in the grass, can you see better now?" A pretty-looking female Holmes fan asked.

"Thanks! A lot better." The two non-time travelling detectives agreed, Conan was too busy looking.

"Hey, how come you can see fine without light?" Arthur whispered, though unwittingly loud enough that Hattori could hear.

"Oh, my glasses have night vision, ultraviolet and infrared depending on what I want to see." Conan explained.

" _Who is this kid? Night vision glasses?_ " Hattori thought, exasperated.

Much later into the investigation, after another murder and an attempted murder, Arthur and Conan started making advanced deductions in mature adultlike voices.

" _Hey, those kids really are strange! They aren't talking nonsense, they know what they're saying. They have the body of a child but their minds are like Kudo and Edogawa's! Now that I think about it, the pair of teenage detectives didn't appear until after the children were gone, and the children didn't reappear until after the two teenagers were gone… Then that means, these kids are… Nah, it can't be. Nobody can shrink or grow like that, the one who could do it could commit the perfect crime. It's best not to think about such things."_ Hattori thought to himself.

Not soon after, Conan and Arthur had solved the case, but they couldn't get Hattori to tell everyone without him figuring out their secret.

"We're going to the bathroom!" Arthur, next to Conan, yelled to Ran.

"Ahh, I'm going too." Hattori said.

When Hattori left the room, a couple seconds after the pair of boys, he looked both ways to try and find the two kids. Arthur then shot Hattori from above, with a sleeping dart, knocking him out cold.

Arthur then solved the case with Hattori's voice, though half-way through Hattori was punched on the head, which worried him. After the case was solved, the pair of boys reentered the room, and Hattori said, "Hey. Hey, you're Kudo and Edogawa, aren't you?"

"What are you saying? Can't you see we're just children?" Arthur asked, nervous, sweating like crazy.

"You can't trick me! You imitated my accent really badly!" The Osakan retorted, then pulling at Arthur and Conan's bow ties, "And these are how you imitated my voice, I saw how you used it, I've been watching you ever since that Rigor Mortis thing. You may of spoken weirdly, but both during the deductions when you imitated my voice, and earlier deductions, but you two's way of thinking and your deductions are both identical to that of Kudo's, and I noticed that Edogawa's was too, meaning that you two are Kudo and Edogawa!"

"But hey, look at us, we're just children." Arthur then looked pleadingly at Conan who was just smirking at him.

"Then you won't mind if I tell Ran-san over there?" Hattori inquired.

"No, I d-" Arthur started but was interrupted by Conan.

"Let's just tell him, he's already figured it out, besides, he'll be a helpful asset in taking _them_ down."

 _In the bus…_

"What? They made you shrink with a drug? And until you find the organization that did this to you, you're living the house of the girl you like?" Hattori summarized.

"I… I don't like her, she's a nuisance." Arthur lied.

"Oh? If you don't like her, you don't mind if I make her mine once we get our bodies back?" Conan half-teased.

"N-no! Not at all." Arthur answered stubbornly.

"Oh! It's good that you've finally become friends!" Ran suddenly interrupted from behind.

"Y-yeah." Arthur mumbled.

"Hey, Ran-san, you know what Kudo and Edogawa said about you?"

"Heh?"

"Well, when I said that you and Kudo were dating, he said that he didn't like you like that, and that you're a nuisance, then Edogawa asked Kudo if he'd mind if he asked you out." Hattori then shot the pair of pseudo-children who were both frantically signaling Hattori to stop, a sly smirk.

"They what?" Ran asked, both angry and flustered.

" _Bastard._ " Arthur glared at Hattori, who was thinking, " _That's for shooting me with a tranq dart._ "

Arthur, squeezing his fists, then whispered to Conan, "I don't think I've ever seen you flustered like that, you're always so calm and collected, do you… actually have feelings for Ran?""

"Eh?" Conan looked at Arthur like he just discovered his biggest secret, "Don't worry, Ran Mouri is all Kudo Shinichi's." Conan answered, avoiding answering the actual question, leaving himself just as much room to flirt with Ran and developer a relationship with her, had he made no such promise, as he was Kudo Shinichi.

Arthur just looks at Conan for a little while, thinking, " _That was a weird way of phrasing it…"_

Conan soon zoned out and begun thinking, " _Ugh, I really wish I had an ally in this timeline, though I don't think it's wise to let anyone know of my actual identity until after the 9 months are up, assuming I manage to save everyone this time… no, that isn't a question, I will save everyone."_

 _The Cornered Famous Detective!_

 _When Ran confronts the child sleuths after the case is finished._

"What's wrong, are you lost? Ran-neechan, let's go back." Arthur complained nervously.

"Yes, we do have to return home. Return to your home!"

"What? What are you talking about? Isn't this Shinichi's house?" Arthur asked nervously.

"Hey, what kind of joke is this? Turns out it was like this the whole time, you lying to us, Shinichi, Sherlock." Ran accused.

"W-what are you talking about, we're just children! Besides, didn't Conan make this clear last time?" Arthur started.

"Your argument is null now that I've seen Edogawa Sherlock! Besides, you never answered how you were able to answer my questions so quickly before! Answer me!" Ran ordered, "And what's more, Arthur's face looks identical to Shinichi's when he was younger! I saw it in the photo album I was looking in earlier!"

"Ran? Why are you in front of my house in the middle of the night?" A sudden voice of a woman in their late 30's asked.

"Shinichi's mom? But I thought you were in Los Angeles?" The teenage Ran responded.

"Ahh, I just got back. Oh, and these kids are…" Yukiko, Shinichi's mom, answered.

"Ahh, now I can get confirmation, this boy…" Ran started, picking up Arthur, "Is your son, isn't he?"

"Ehh, but you are… Arthur-kun, aren't you? How long have you been here? And where's that brother of yours, the one who always looks worn out? Oh, there you are." Yukiko lied.

"You know these children?" Ran asked.

"Sure, he's the nephew of the grandfather of the cousin of the daughter of the brother of my uncle!" Yukiko lied.

"B-but, I thought he was a relative of Yusaku's… and Agasa-Hakase…" Ran butted in.

"Oh, his father is a distant relative of Yusaku and Hakase's, and his mother, Fumiyo I believe, was a distant relative of mine." She lied.

"However, don't you think these children look a little too much like Shinichi?" Ran asked.

"Well, if you ask me, Arthur-kun looks a little smarter than Shin-chan… and Conan-kun a bit too emotionally unstable." Yukiko answered.

"Obaaaaa-san." Conan glared, stretching the word out as long as he could.

"Why you little…" Yukiko growled.

"But the more I think about it, the stranger it seems, how could these children formulate deductions so similar to that of Shinichi and Sherlock's?" Ran yelled.

"Well, they did live with Sherlock, you know, and they visited Shinichi quite often too, so they must've learned a lot from them." Yukiko lied.

"Those two would help them…" Ran asked.

"Ran-chan, just think about it, would Shinichi do something like this?" Yukiko asked, Arthur and Conan hiding behind her, muttering things like, "Ran-neechan is scary."

"Well, not if it was just Shinichi, but he does pretty much anything Conan-kun, or Sherlock, whichever, tells him to do." Ran retorted.

"Think about it, would Shinichi ever follow the orders of someone else? He's a bit too arrogant for that." Yukiko answered, receiving a glare from Arthur, and almost receiving one from Conan who managed to stop himself.

"No, not really, but Arthur-kun seems to follow Conan-kun's orders grudgingly." Ran argued.

"How did we supposedly shrink then?" Conan interrupted, "And assuming we did shrink don't you think Shinichi-niichan would have told you unless it was a really good reason. Whether or not we really did shrink, either way you shouldn't be accusing us, it's either traumatizing a couple helpless children or putting someone's life in danger. Of course, since we aren't shrunken teenage detectives you're traumatizing a couple helpless children, so you should think before you accuse someone of something like this."

"Eh-" Ran mumbled, thinking, " _I feel like he just admitted it, but if I think about it, he only implied that I was right… but, if that's the case then does that mean by accusing him… no, he's just doing that to deter me from finding the truth!"_ Ran re-accused, "Hah! You just implied that I was right!"

"Did I?" Conan asked, "I'm just asking you to stop accusing us of such ridiculous things, as whether or not you're right in your convictions, you are definitely doing a negative thing."

"How is it worse for me to know about this than your mother? We're best friends you know, Shinichi!" Ran yelled.

"W-what? Now you're accusing ME of being Shinichi?" Conan stumbled, nervous as heck.

"Heh? Oh, oops, uhm… you just look identical…" Ran stopped, something just hit her.

 _Flashback start_

" _Besides, there is an obvious difference in intelligence between my brother and I, so we can't both be the same person, unless you're suggesting time travel is possible without creating paradoxes and I'm the Shinichi of about a year from now." Conan pretended to laugh._

 _Flashback end  
_ " _That was oddly specific for a joke… unless… I don't think that's possible, but I think I should drop this for now until I know more about Conan and Sherlock Edogawa…"_ Ran thought, then laughed, "You know what, this is ridiculous, people can't shrink, I'm sorry, we should go home…"

Arthur and his mother sighing in relief, though Conan starting to sweat more profusely. Yukiko said, "I'm sorry Ran, but it's been so long since I've seen the kids, I'd like to bring them with me for a trip. Is that fine?"

"Ahh, yeah." Ran agreed, wearily stealing a glance at Conan who was sweating, she thought, " _That's suspicious, does he realize that I'm possibly on to him?"_

 _On the ride to Yukiko's friend's house..._

"So, Conan-kun, could you tell me exactly who you are?" His unknowing mother asked, "I'm supposing you're not actually named Sherlock Edogawa?"

"No, I'm not. But my identity doesn't matter. It would be more harm than good for you to find out." Conan answered.

"That isn't much of an answer." Yukiko complained.

"How many kids are you able to fit like this?" Conan changed the subject.

"4 if they're small enough." She answered grudgingly.

 _One Billion Yen Robbery Case_

 _After Akemi Miyano was shot..._

"Akemi Miyano. Sister of Shiho Miyano, the creator of Apotoxin 4869, and code named Sherry. Side effect of this poison is a rare de-aging of the physical body, though the mind remains unchanged. Both you and your sister are members of the so called Black Organization, though you're fairly low ranking. You orchestrated this robbery in an attempt to fulfill an agreement with Gin that your sister and you could leave the Organization if you completed the robbery and gave them the money, but they betrayed you as your sister is an important asset to the Organization, developing the before-mentioned poison, which's purpose is intended to be the perfect poison, undetectable by any tests. You're also the girlfriend of the traitor and agent Rye, who you believe is named Moroboshi Dai, but is actually an FBI agent named Akai Shuuichi. Am I wrong?" A deep voice listed.

"W-who are you?" Akemi cried out, as she was painfully bleeding from the gun wound.

"An ally." The voice quickly went from a deep adult voice to the sound of a child.

"Arthur?" She asked, confused, "I knew you were smart… for your age, but how did you know all that?" She asked.

"No, I'm his supposed brother, thought we're not actually brothers. I'm Conan Edogawa, I like to believe I'm the leading expert on the Black Organization, though I'm not positive if that's true. Anyway, I'd like you to join the witness protection program, I know Moroboshi Dai's phone number, so I'll email him. Of course, we'll be faking your death, but I can do that alone. Oh, I'd appreciate if you didn't tell anyone about the side effect of the poison, or anything about me for that matter." Conan smirked.

"Hai! Oh, the real key to the locker is in my shoe. You should take it." The awed ex-criminal informed him.

"Thanks." Conan said, as he took the key, then got a spare phone, emailing Moroboshi Dai, "I know you're Akai Shuuichi, FBI agent. Don't worry, I won't reveal you. Your girlfriend, Akemi Miyano, was shot by Gin, I suggest you put her into the witness protection program. Please make sure she is not seen by the media at all costs. Don't bother trailing me, don't bother asking how I know all this, don't bother asking for my name, I'm sure we'll meet eventually. - Leading expert on the Black Organization."

Proceeding to apply first aid to the adult, he then left, just in time to escape the FBI bringing Akemi in, and looking around for the dubbed leading expert on the Black Organization.

He then called the police with his teenage voice, "Megure-Keibu?"

"Kudo-kun?" Megure yelled in surprise.

"Sorry to disappoint, I'm his friend, Sherlock Edogawa. I need you to put in the newspapers and in the records that the bank robber, Masami Hirota committed suicide in the warehouse at…" He then specified which warehouse, and how she committed suicide, "And that she was found by Conan-kun. I'd also appreciate it if you didn't tell Kudo, he's a little bad at acting and I'm expecting this subject will come into conversation some time later on. I know, I know, we've only met once, but Kudo wouldn't bring me along everywhere if he didn't trust me! I'm sorry, I can't tell you right now, it has to do with the case Kudo and I are working on, that's all I can say. Oh, also don't mention this to my younger brothers, Ran, that incompetent sleeping detective, his wife, the famous lawyer, or anyone else really. Oh, don't visit the crime scene until I tell you to, and when you do, do it in a small team of people who can keep a secret."

"Can you tell me why?" Megure-Keibu asked angrily.

Hesitated, he answered, "It's a matter of her bosses thinking she's dead. Oh, just a final warning, don't look into this, it's far beyond your jurisdiction." Edogawa warned.

"Ahh, this sounds important, I guess I'll do what you ask. But if someone like Shinichi specifically asks, I'm telling them." Megure mostly agreed.

"That's fine." Edogawa answered.

 _The Girl from the Black Organization_

 _After the 5 detective boys and Haibara leave the classroom, Conan and Haibara talking in private._

"Miyano Shiho, age 18, code name Sherry, no?" Conan asked.

"H-how did you know that?" Haibara stumbled.

"Sister of Akemi Miyano, inventor of Apotoxin 4869, or to be more precise, daughter of the original creators, but you had to reinvent it after their data was burnt. You were an important asset to the Organization, but I assume after you heard that Gin shot her you decided to rebel, then after being locked in a room with supposedly no escape, and believing that death was the only possible outcome, you opted for suicide using your creation, though luckily shrinking instead, using your smaller body you escaped, likely went outside of Shinichi Kudo's house knowing he had survived the poison as well, probably from the fact that his childhood clothing was missing from his house that you had searched, likely twice, and then you were found and taken in by Professor Agasa who likely faked your records so you could go to school. Am I wrong?" Conan smirked, knowing he wasn't.

"How could you know all that? Who are you?" Haibara gawked, fear that he could possibly be a secretly shrunken Black Organization member crept into her mind..

"Edogawa Conan, the leading outside expert on the Black Organization, that's who." Conan explained arrogantly, then while walking to his friends, he said, "My condolences about your sister, I was too late."

 _When Haibara, Arthur, and the Professor were about to put the disk Haibara accidently sent her sister into the computer..._

"Stop you fools!" Conan yelled.

"Huh?" They all sounded.

"If you put it in there it'll wipe everything on the disk and the computer! We need to do it on a computer from the Black Organization! And since for all we know it has some sort of transmitter in it, we need to put it somewhere with no wifi!" Conan yelled, glad to finally be able to change some parts of the timeline in major ways.

"Ahh. That's going to be tough." Haibara and Arthur groaned, though agreeing that that was the best choice.

Arthur then told Conan, "I'm going home, you coming?"

"Ahh, in a minute, go on without me." Conan answered.

"Okay, see yah."

When Arthur left, Conan told Agasa, "You should go get some sleep. You've had a long night, and you're in your fifties."

"Don't treat me like an old man." Hakase grumbled, but agreed.

"By the way you're acting I suppose you want to tell or ask me something." Haibara deduced.

"Yeah. An old friend of mine was able to make temporary cures from the ingredients in Chinese Liquor, an alcohol that when sick can temporarily turn someone back to their adult form, if only for 15 minutes." Conan informed the small scientist, handing her different packs of the antidote, labeled with different time limits and theorized chance of death, "Don't tell Kudo about this though, he'd want to use them all at once."

"T-thanks. Oh, but I have a question for you as well. How were you poisoned by APTX 4869, it wasn't even put into testing until a few months ago." She asked.

"Ahh, from what I understood the one who poisoned me stole a pill from you, after the drug was finished, but before it was put into testing." Conan lied, glad he remembered that small detail Haibara had told him in his previous timeline.

"Oh, I do remember something like that happening." Haibara remembered, satisfied.

 _The Desperate Revival…_

 _As the pair was being rushed into the hospital..._

"Sir, we've used up all of these children's blood types in previous operations, we're all out." One of the nurses informed the doctor.

"Uhm, I have the same blood type as these children." Ran told the doctors, "But you should check just in case."

" _She knows… Wait… BOTH of us children, why does she think that?"_ Arthur wondered as he fell unconscious.

" _She knows! Damn! The only way to convince her that I'm not a time travelling shrunken Kudo Shinichi is to have some sort of supposed acquaintance from my previous life. But how do I do that? Maybe I could claim Haibara is actually my niece?"_ Conan theorized as he too fell unconscious.

 _When the two woke up_

"If your blood type were any rarer you two would be dead, you should be grateful that Ran coincidently had your blood type and was willing to share it. If you two don't get better I won't forgive you." Kogoro warned the children.

"Hai." The two coughed.

When Kogoro left, and since Ran was still asleep on Conan's lap, Arthur asked, "How did she know your blood type as well?"

"I told her." Conan lied.

"Oh, I suppose you were expecting something like this to happen, like usual." Arthur laughed, then fell into a coughing fit.

Little did they know that Ran was actually half-conscious, and had heard a little bit of the conversation.

'How did… you blood type…?'

'I told her'

'...suppose… expecting… like usual.'

" _Why did he lie… unless he knows I'm suspecting him, maybe not about what or who he actually is, but there definitely is some relation between him, Shinichi, and Sherlock Edogawa. And if my theory is right, then Shinichi/Arthur doesn't even know about it."_ Ran thought dreamily.

"Oh, she's starting to wake up." Conan commented.

"Good morning, Ran-neechan." Arthur greeted.

 _When Sonoko was asking Ran if she invited Shinichi_

"No, he won't come, but I don't mind, as long as these two come!" Ran said, signaling that she meant Arthur and Conan.

"Oh? Are you transferring your love for Shinichi to these two brats?" Sonoko teased.

"No! Of course not!" Ran blushed furiously.

 _When Hattori visited Conan and Arthur_

"I heard that that cute girl you like almost found out your identity!" Hattori teased Arthur.

"Not almost figured out, figured out, she already knows." Arthur moaned.

"I think she's somehow figured out part of my secret as well." Conan whispered to himself, though no one heard him clearly.

"Heh, what'd you say?" Hattori asked.

"N-nothing." Conan lied.

"Anyway, why don't you just tell her?" Hattori asked.

"She's the type of person who carries others' burdens upon herself, crying and feeling pain for them. How could I tell her something like this?" Arthur asked, "Hattori, what would you do if you were me?"

 _When Haibara came to Conan and Arthur's room_

"Haibara, we both know that you didn't actually switch sides again, you just came here to offer Arthur one of those temporary antidotes so Ran could see all three of us at once, then later do the same thing with Sherlock Edogawa and I. Of course, you'd be disguised as the one of us who had gone back to their normal bodies with Ok- -Cough- Obasan's help." Conan yawned as Haibara pointed a gun at Arthur.

"I- I'll never understand how you do that." Haibara sighed.

"A logician could infer the possibility of an Atlantic or a Niagara without having seen or heard of one or the other." Conan quoted.

"Ineffable quaddle." Haibara quoted back.

"It's actually 'What ineffable twaddle!' not 'ineffable quaddle'." Arthur corrected.

"Stupid genius detectives." Haibara blushed, leaving an antidote in Arthur's hand, then exiting the room.

 _Right before the play started..._

"Ahh, Conan-kun, I want to speak with you for a moment." Ran said, all dressed up.

"Ahh, Ran-neechan, be right there!" Conan responded, acting like a totally normal 8 year old kid.

When they were close enough to each other, Ran whispered just loud enough for him to hear, "I know you're real identity."

"I- I told you, I'm not Sherlock-niichan!" Conan answered, visibly showing irritation, which he rarely did.

"I never said you were." Ran answered back calmly.

" _She knows! I was right, she knows. How do I answer?_ " Conan thought, panicking, "I don't know what you're talking about, Ran-neechan! Good luck!"

"Yeah, thanks Conan-kun." Ran thanked, sad that he wouldn't admit it, but couldn't really blame the pseudo-child as she didn't even know the circumstances.

As Ran went on stage, she was stunned to eventually find that the man in the Dark Knight costume was actually Shinichi!

" _But how? Both of the children are over there!_ " Ran wondered to herself, stunned, but realizing that this only definitively threw a bump in accusing Arthur of being Shinichi, the determination to accuse them was still there.

Shinichi obviously noticed this, because he gave her a quizzical look through the mask.

Later, after the murder was committed, Hattori revealed himself as Kudo, but his disguise was immediately seen through. Soon after, Shinichi himself appeared in the Dark Knight costume, solving the case quickly after. He was saddened and confused when Ran was constantly glancing at Conan, but quickly was too surprised by a sudden pain spreading throughout his body to continue with that line of thought, and continued to fall unconscious.

 _While Shinichi was unconscious_

"Conan-kun. I need to talk to you, about that thing I mentioned earlier." Ran suddenly blurted out after everyone besides the two of them and the unconscious Shinichi had left the room.

"Yeah. So?" Conan asked impatiently.

"You know that time when I first accused you and Arthur of being Shinichi?" Ran asked.

"Yeah." Conan admitted.

"Well, you said, 'Besides, there is an obvious difference in intelligence between my brother and I, so we can't both be the same person, unless you're suggesting time travel is possible without creating paradoxes and I'm the Shinichi of about a year from now.'" Ran quoted, "That's a little too specific of a lie, don't you think."

Conan let out a quiet sound, presumably a curse, then said, "What exactly are you accusing me of?"

"You're actually the Shinichi Kudo of a little over half a year from now. After something happened that turned you into a young child, which has happened in this reality as well, something happened, something terrible, and you had Agasa-Hakase make you some sort of time machine and you went back in time to fix it." Ran accused.

" _She's actually completely correct, wow. Color me impressed._ " Conan thought, then…

Next chapter, end of The Desperate Revival

Poll posted on whether or not Ran finds out below!

u/8230742/PixelGMS#


	3. Edogawa vs Ran, Deduction Battle

"Impossible. Who exactly are you suggesting is the other shrunken 'me'." Conan asked.

"A-Arthur of course!" Ran answered.

"Well you did see Arthur and Shinichi-niichan at the same time, so they can't be the same person." Conan chuckled nervously.

"T-then maybe they aren't the same person. Maybe you stopped him from shrinking when you time travelled!" Ran countered.

"Then who would Arthur be if not my brother? You do know that Shinichi doesn't have a brother, right?" Conan asked.

"T-then maybe Arthur is the shrunken Sherlock of your timeline!" Ran countered.

"Yeah, but you can see more pain in Sherlock's eyes than Shinichi's, yet there is more pain in my eyes than Arthur's. Infact, at most times Arthur feels he is at the top of the world. Besides, if that were the case who is the guy right over there?" Conan pointed at Shinichi.

"M-maybe the Arthur-kun I saw today was actually one of your kid friends in disguise, like Sharon was in New York?" Ran guessed.

"If I was Shinichi-niichan then I wouldn't be putting random kids in danger, especially when I could've just had Heiji-niichan dress up as the supposed me." Conan countered.

"B-but Hattori-kun has an accent! He can't pretend to be you if he has an accent!" Ran guessed.

"Yeah, but none of my kid friends have the same voice as me, nor Arthur." Conan countered.

"W-what if you're speaking for both of you? Your voices are similar enough that it could work!"

"Have you ever tried having conversations with yourself? They sound forced and they're kind of easy to spot if you know what to look for." Conan answered.

"W-well, if Agasa-Hakase could invent a time machine I'm sure he could invent something to change your voice!" Ran, looking like she'd just won, answered.

"If you eliminate the impossible, whatever's left, however improbable, must be the truth." Conan quoted, "It seems improbable that Shinichi is Shinichi, Sherlock is Sherlock, and Arthur and I are Sherlock's brother, yes? However, you say that those are not true because I'm a time traveler, we both were shrunken into 7 year olds, and that the current Arthur is a fake, yes? However, at least two of those three are impossible, therefore, I'm not the future Shinichi, neither Arthur not I are shrunken, and Arthur is not a fake."

"I suppose there's no way that I could win in a deduction battle against you that easily, Shinichi. I'll let this slide for now, but I'll be back with definitive proof that you can't deny. And when I do I'll make you live to regret lying to me." Ran let out a sad sigh, that _almost_ made him want to tell her everything, well, if it wasn't for the threat.

" _I'm just glad she didn't bring what I thought she would up, now that was a big mistake…_ " Conan thought to himself.

 _At Shinichi and Ran's date..._

"So, Shinichi, what did you want to talk about?" Ran asked, looking a bit irritated.

"Uhm, Ran, are you okay?" Shinichi asked, concerned and upset.

"O-oh, I'm sorry Shinichi, I just had an unpleasant conversation earlier…" Ran apologized.

"With who?" He asked, ready to beat up whoever did it.

"Edogawa-san." Ran muttered, crumpling the piece of paper in her hands into a ball.

"Edogawa-san was talking to you? W-wait, was he flirting?" His face lit up, red with anger.

"N-no! In fact, he was a bit rude and sarcastic." Ran answered.

Sighing in relief, Shinichi started trying to steer the conversation in another direction, but Ran wouldn't let him.

"So, why do you care so much about him flirting with me?" She asked, blinking innocently.

"Oh, ehrm, when he thought I had a crush on you he promised not to flirt with you." Shinichi dismissed it as nothing.

"Oh? Also, could you tell me a bit more about Edogawa-san, I'm curious?" Ran asked.

"B-but. I honestly don't know much about him myself." Shinichi admitted, then again tried to steer the conversation in another direction.

"Well, what DO you know about him?" Ran asked irritatedly.

"Everyone he knew besides Arthur-kun and Conan-kun are dead, I've caught on that most or all of them were murdered. I've also found that you are very similar to the person who was his love interest before she was murdered. Another weird thing is that he often calls me the greatest detective world wide, then proceeds to defeat me in a deduction competition. That's all I know, so how about we order dinner?" Irritatedly, Shinichi answered.

"Ahh… yes… gomen." Ran nodded, a frown on her face, then a few seconds later a commotion started.

"Ahh, you should go see what that's about." Ran suggested, causing Shinichi to bolt out of his seat.

 _When he went to the bathroom to revert..._

"Conan-kun." He glared.

"Here's your clothing, Haibara went back to the professor's and is now removing her makeup." Conan told his past-self, then asked, "What's wrong?"

Snatching the clothing from Conan, he answered, "I heard Ran had a conversation with Edogawa."

"Ahh, I didn't expect that she'd tell people, especially as she talked to him as me and it wasn't really a conversation, more of she accusing me of ridiculous things and me countering them." Conan muttered.

"Ridiculous things? So it wasn't that you shrunk?" Shinichi asked, not so irritated anymore, but curious.

"Huh? O-oh, yeah, yeah, that I shrunk. Heheheh." Conan rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"Hmm?" Shinichi sounded, but quickly stopped poking around as he collapsed and shrunk.

 _Conan and Arthur informing Ran of Shinichi leaving_

"Ran-neechan, Shinichi-niichan had to go early, but he wanted to tell you to wait for him!" Arthur informed.

"Oh, thank you for telling me Arthur-kun!" Ran gave Arthur a painful smile that transformed into a small, concerned, frown when she looked at Conan, "M-make sh-sh-sure to tell him that I will!" She stuttered and began to sob uncontrollably, apologizing to Conan for accusing him of 'those awful things' and sobbing over Shinichi leaving her again, along with a couple other things.

The twosome of childified teenagers began to comfort Ran, and after a few minutes of successfully doing so, they lead her out to the car that Kogoro

 _Sorry for the long wait between the last chapter and this one, but I'll start working on the next one right away. Also, I'll probably redo this chapter later on, though not changing the plot or storyline of it._

 _ **Challenge: Find all the mistakes Conan made around Ran and post them in the comment section below.**_

 _ **Anyone who succeeds will get a shoutout at the beginning of**_ _Chapter 4_

 _Next Chapter_

 _The Battle Game Trap_

 _The Mysterious Passenger_

 _The Man from Chicago_

 _English Teacher vs Great Western Detective_

 _How will Edogawa Conan react to the FBI?_

 _How will Conan react towards Vermouth on the bus?_

 _Will Arthur, Haibara, and Hattori get suspicious over him realizing that they're the FBI?_


	4. Discontinued

**This story has been discontinued. The only update(s) that may come in the future is if someone has adopted the story, mentions that they adopted it from me in their summary or first chapter, and messages me. Or I decide to continue it again, but that's unlikely.**

 **Discontinued as of 10/15/2017**

 **さようなら** _(Sayōnara)_

 **\- PixelGMS**


End file.
